Crona's Stress Relief
by CockyCronaCustoms
Summary: Crona was a very stressed out boy, so much so that Medusa figured that very stress could become a powerful tool to manipulate and make him finally do as she said on his own. Unfortunately she didn't predict just how far things would spiral out of control when her newest experiment works a little too well in motivating him... [Harem, Incest, Impregnation, Rape, Mind-Break] (Adopted)
1. New Rewards

Medusa was frustrated, specifically with her son Crona.

He'd fallen into a particularly infuriating pattern of disobeying her indirectly, and it was beginning to pick at her nerves, she just didn't know what to do with him anymore. She had tortured him, broken him down until he'd do exactly what she asked whenever she asked up until the point where he actually needed to kill something, thus requiring her intervention with magic. She had given him an incentive: Become a Kishin and never have to feel fear again. She had even set up a reward system: He got to eat his favorite meals every time he completed one of her missions, yet no matter what it was she used to try and manipulate him he still failed to do what was necessary when the time came. What else could she possibly do to make him do what she wanted?

She looked through the eyes of one of the snakes she had set to follow Crona, watching him from the shadows as she pondered a way to combat this latest issue. He had just finished a mission and was cleaning himself up in the shower, his bloodied clothes lying in a heap waiting to be gathered up and dropped in a cleaner by one of her larger familiars while a clean set lay folded atop the sink. She had the snake slither its way into a better position, poking its head through the steam of the shower so she could see him fully. He was the same stick figured little boy he had always been, shaking slightly even under the spray of the warm water.

What could be done to give him a proper incentive? What could she do to give him a reason to finally listen to her willingly? Hundreds of different scenarios passed through her mind until Crona's seemingly random shifting finally caught her attention, as did his faint little whimpers. She was about to dismiss it as him crying, as had become usual after certain missions and victims, but then she saw him press his legs together with a shaky groan. Medusa cocked an eyebrow, suddenly curious about his actions as she maneuvered the snake once more, slipping it in front of the boy under a patch of thick steam and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Crona was _touching_ himself, the steam blocked her from seeing everything, but she knew without a doubt where his hands were roaming. She was surprised more than anything by what she was watching, Crona had never shown any interest in his own body from what she had seen in the past, though to be fair she had never really given him much insight into sex at all other than its purpose. And yet here he was, curiously touching himself and moaning beneath the noise of the shower. Medusa broke away from the snake, crossing her arms as she got up to pace around within her own bedroom, her mind racing with a new line of thought. Sex… Could something as simple as that really be the answer? He was a young boy, no doubt well past the early stages of puberty from what she could see, so he would naturally become more and more curious about this new act as time went on. Sex was pleasant, it was a natural stress relief and was a very good motivator when it came to dealing with males…

Medusa reconnected to the snake just in time to catch Crona stepping out of the shower, his face flushed and his features uncomfortable, embarrassed even. He had taken hold of the clean set of clothes, holding them against his crotch, further blocking her from seeing the source of his discomfort. He seemed so vulnerable and scared as he walked away, trying to find a safe place to change himself and scurry away to bed. She broke away from the snake once more, a sick and depraved plan already forming in her mind as she sat there with a grin spreading over her lips. So far Crona had reacted negatively to her more aggressive approaches, so perhaps a more _positive_ form of reinforcement was required.

A more _physical_ incentive.

-SR-

Crona couldn't believe what he had just done… Why had he suddenly started touching himself down there? And why had it felt _good_? He was scared, he hadn't been told anything about that part of him other than what it was for, Medusa had never told him if it was normal to touch it, and he was terrified of asking her and risking a punishment in case it _was_ bad. It had gone down shortly after he forced himself to stop touching it in the shower, but he could still feel a faint sensation and it wouldn't go away. And Ragnarok had been no help at all, the little demon had insisted that he didn't care about Crona's "hard-on" as he called it and that he was going to sleep. What had he meant by hard-on? What that what it was supposed to be called when it got that way? These thoughts raged inside Crona's mind until he heard the door to his room open.

Everything that wasn't related to Medusa was pushed aside in seconds as the boy went stock still while Medusa walked up to the bed, arms crossed. "H-hello Lady Medusa," the boy shook, awaiting an instruction.

"Crona," her head lolled to the side, a small grin on her face. "A little snake of mine saw something very interesting a little while ago."

Crona instantly panicked. She had seen him? What if what he had done was bad? What if it wasn't allowed? "I-I-I'm sorry Lady Medusa, I-I didn't mean to-"

She raised a hand, silencing him. "You were touching yourself in the shower?" It was phrased like a question, but he knew it was a statement that he could only nod to in response. "Why were you doing that?"

"I don't know," he was shaking even more now, practically quaking on top of the bed. "I-it just… _happened_."

"It just happened…" Medusa's smile grew. "And you have no idea why?"

He shook his head, terrified. " _No_ …" She sat down on the bed, her hip brushing against one of his feet beneath the blanket, the contact making him tense up slightly.

His anxiety with the situation was so severe that he didn't even notice the small spark that danced between them then as Medusa fired her wavelength into his body, working to keep Ragnarok from coming out and complicating things. "That's interesting Crona, very interesting," she leaned forward on her hand, her face inches from his. "Do you know why I'm here?"

He jammed his eyes shut fearfully. "T-to give me an order?" It was the only thing he could think of.

She just laughed though, the sound startling his eyes open. "I suppose that's true…" She reached across the bed and lifted the covers off Crona. "Stand up," she ordered and he complied immediately, rolling off the bed and getting to his feet as she stayed seated, smiling patronizingly. "Lean forward," he hesitated for a moment at that, but the moment one of her eyebrows twitched up he did as she said, moving forward until his face was level with hers.

They sat like that for what felt like hours to Crona, him standing with his face in hers, a bead of sweat dripping down the edge of his face. Then Medusa did something that shocked him, she moved and kissed the bead as it passed over his cheek. He was so stunned by the action that he almost missed what she said next as she leaned back.

"I realize that I haven't been very nice lately, Crona," she licked her lips, enjoying the taste of his salty sweat as he stood there shaking with confusion. "I've been giving you all these orders and the only rewards you've been given have been things you need to live anyway," she smiled, her eyes glowing with a predatory glint. "So, I'm going to try something new, a bit of…" she thought about it. "Positive reinforcement."

He swallowed, his throat dry. "W-w-what does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to give you an order…" she dragged a fingernail up his neck, earning a new terrified shudder. "And if you do as I say, you'll get a _reward_ , does that sound ok?"

He nodded, what else could he do? "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good," she licked her lips, this was getting exciting… "Now stand perfectly still…" Another short eternity passed as Crona remained where he was like a statue, the only proof that he was even alive being the beads of sweat that were increasing by the second. "Very good Crona," she suddenly congratulated him, a soft smile on her face. "Now, here's your _reward_ ," then without warning she pressed her lips to his, snapping his eyes wider then they had ever been in his life as he squeaked into her mouth.

She let her lids fall blissfully shut as she leaned in, swiping her tongue against his upper lip with sensual slowness, earning yet another shudder from her overwhelmed son. His lips tasted sweet, so at least this wasn't an immediate disappointment for her as she began running a hand up his back. She continued up until it came to rest against the back of his head to assist in forcing her tongue into his mouth so she could wrap the long flexible thing around his own. The act drew out a shaky whimper from her boy as he slowly began to notice how strangely pleasant this all felt as she mixed her spit with his own before she suddenly dragged his tongue out with her own, her lips wrapping around the wet muscle and giving it the lightest of suckles making Crona's hips jump slightly as a heat began to build between his legs. She gave it another minute of coiling her tongue around and sucking on his, earning an adorable jump and shaky whimper each time, before finally pulling back to admire her handiwork, a small trail of saliva still connecting them as she took a labored breath.

She was not disappointed by what she saw: Crona, his eyes unfocused, his breathing heavy as she licked her lips clean and swallowed his oddly satisfying spit. "Was that a good reward Crona?" She laughed as he made an attempt and failed to speak. "Oh well, maybe the next one then," she tapped the bed, which Crona flopped down upon immediately, his body limp from both shock and fear of punishment. "Now then, I want you kiss me this time."

Crona blinked, barely able to register the order. "… What?"

She chuckled at his reaction. "Kiss. Me. Like I just got through doing to you," she gave a playful pout. "You want another reward don't you?" She asked mischievously as his blush deepened.

Crona blinked again when she said no more, and then again when he realized she had just given him permission to move. He looked around, glancing every which way except for his mother as she sat in front of him with an amused stare, somehow expecting _him_ to do what she had just gotten through doing. Yet, slowly but surely he did lean forward, driven by something he didn't quite understand or know how to deal with, driven by a want for these strangely pleasant rewards his mother had given him. He set his flushed face in front of hers, his body draped over her, her breasts a soft pillow against his chest as he swallowed preparing himself. Then he hesitantly pressed his lips to hers, watching her eyes slowly drift shut then following suit himself as he figured that's what he was supposed to do.

It was clearly different than when she had done it, mostly since he was the one handling things now, there was much more fumbling and yet it was still quite enjoyable for the woman as her son pressed past her lips to try and circle her tongue with his own, filling her mouth with his uniquely sweet flavor. He waited for a bit, just licking the inside of her mouth with tender caution, before he did his best to drag her tongue into his mouth as she had and then gave it a curious suck only to pause and nearly let go when she moaned into his mouth, the action startling him even as Medusa leaned in appreciatively. Once he saw that she hadn't reacted negatively Crona continued drawing circles and suckling her tongue, a slight flutter in his chest and groin as he took in the unique flavor trickling down his throat.

Unlike before however Medusa began to let him push her back into her mouth, with him desperately trying to bring her back out, afraid of doing _anything_ different than what she had done to him. He quickly lifted one of his hands to the back of her head trying to do what she did to pull them closer together, only this time their position forced his weight on her further until the woman ultimately fell back. Yet, despite his panic at the fumble, Medusa still did not react negatively and instead just let him fall against her until her back lay against the bed, her arms wrapping around his back gently. Her tongue peeked back out of her mouth and into his, allowing him to resume his earlier ministrations while their combined spit drooled into Medusa's waiting mouth, but eventually they had to break away, their lungs straining from lack of air.

The two lay there then, faces flushed and skin hot as Medusa opened her eyes to look up at her son, and he could have sworn he saw something truly _happy_ in them. "Very… _very_ good, Crona," she said, sliding her hand between them onto his chest to push his weight off of her. "So, how are you liking things so far?" He was too flustered to come up with an answer to that. "Oh well, I have a feeling you're enjoying it~" She said knowingly, having felt a bulge pressing against her stomach for a while during their tongue wrestling match. "Ok Crona," she pushed him further back up onto his knees before she rose up onto her hip. "Lie down, I have another order to give you."

He did as she said, lying down onto his back as she smiled down at him, her face still flushed slightly as she rose to her feet and set a hand on her hip, a dull heat burning beneath her dress. She couldn't believe how pent up he had made her with just a couple kisses, feelings she hadn't experienced in _years_ were all of a sudden creeping up throughout her body as her son sat there watching her innocently, his tongue curiously peeking out to swipe her leftover saliva from his lips. She then slowly lifted the top half of her robes up over her head while a pair of her Vectors pealed the pants away as Crona tensed down on the bed. Why was she taking off her clothes? He shivered as she continued, her hands trailing across her clothed breasts as she decided to give him a little show for his surprisingly pleasant performance. She sensually glided her hands over her bra before moving them to her back, unclasping the clothing and letting it fall to the ground as Crona swallowed audibly, his hands unconsciously trailing to his crotch as her breasts were revealed.

She gave a little bounce up and down on her tip toes and giggled as he squeezed his legs together tightly at the sight of her bouncing chest, he was so adorable… "I hope you enjoy this Crona," she certainly was as she reached down to her hips, thumbs hooking under her simple black panties as she lifted up one of her legs.

Crona's tension only grew as she tossed the last of her clothing away into a pile on the ground, her entire body now bare for him to see. She ran her hands down her sides as she exposed herself to her own son, pure excitement setting her body alight at the depraved taboo she was indulging in as she gave her damp heated nether lips the faintest of touches. She then took her time walking to the bed, watching his face the entire time as he stared at her swaying chest so _cutely_ , but she was going to give him something else to stare at long before the night was up.

She slinked her way up along his body until she straddled his head with her sex right in front of him, his shaky breaths giving her little tingles across her dewy lips. He stared up at it in wonder, taking in every part of this odd new thing he had been shown: The puffy, pink and very wet lips dripping with her arousal, a bit of it falling onto his chin and the corner of his mouth as his eyes were drawn to the faint bit of blonde fuzz above which had been shaved into an arrow pointing downwards. _The_ _smell as well_ , it made his cheeks flush even further, his breathing growing heavier as her scent flooded his nose while an unconscious lick across his lips gave him a taste of salty-sweetness that made his crotch throb hotly.

Medusa shivered above him with obvious excitement then lowered herself so that her dripping mound brushed against his lips. "I want you to lick me Crona," she took a deep breath as he stared back up at her, his fearful hesitation sending another round of sparks up her spine. "Go ahead," she groaned, grinding herself against his face with pained impatience.

Crona slowly opened his mouth in comply, a bit of her arousal dripping into it and making him twitch again as the flavor from before spread across his tongue. His hands hesitantly reached up to take hold of her hips as he stuck his tongue out to give it the most cautious of licks only to freeze when Medusa let out a loud moan, her legs locking around his head tightly. It had been so _long_ , she took a shaky breath and looked down at him through half-lidded eyes as he tentatively began to continue, lapping and pushing a bit deeper with every lick, swallowing repeatedly as more of her juices leaked into his mouth. His eyes went back to the arrow above her lips as he pulled back briefly to breathe, a low groan leaving his mother's mouth while he took the moment to glance at the little nub the arrowed seemed to point at. Medusa had just been about to tell him to continue only for the words to suddenly die in her throat, replaced by a whimper as her eyes snapped wide when he gave her clit a curious lick. He noticed her stunned and shaky gasp of breath and took the tightening of her thighs around his head as another wordless sign to continue then carefully placed his lips around it to give a gentle suckle that made his mother cry out with bliss.

He just kept going on however, her pleasure slowly turning into an uncomfortable pain as her nerves reacted to the constant rough stimulation. "C-Crona!" She stammered while gripping his hair painfully, making his kisses falter for a moment. " _Stop_!" He did so immediately, giving her the chance to catch her breath and relieve the tension that had filled her legs as he looked back with fearful apologetic eyes, ready for a punishment. "You can't~ you can't just focus on that part," she reached down and gingerly brushed a knuckle against his cheek, surprising him more than anything by the gentleness. "You can keep going, just don't touch there so much, it can hurt a girl after a while."

"Y-yes ma'am," he replied softly, hoping to not mess up again.

Luckily for him however Medusa's body quickly got back in the mood, her legs tensing up all over again but this time with pure unrelenting pleasure as Crona began alternating between placing ghostlike kisses on her clit alongside swiping his tongue across her lips and digging it inside to scrape along their walls. Her moans were beginning to set Crona's body on edge as well to the point where each noise she made caused his crotch to twitch with that odd feeling he still didn't understand. He ignored it however and eagerly continued to lap up every drop of her arousal as it filled his mouth, the flavor and sound of his mother's happy moans and mewls making his chest bloom with a heat almost as intense as the one building between his legs.

What happened next however set his body entirely on fire when Medusa let out a pleasure filled scream as she came explosively, her thighs smothering her son's head as she pressed her cunt firmly against his mouth to fill it with her rushing nectar. Her eyes actually filled with prickling tears as she rocked along Crona's mouth, his innocent puzzled stare back at her sending an extra jolt through her frame as he continued to drink all of her release without protest. It felt like forever before her climax finally began to trickle towards it ends and when it did her body drooped a bit only to flop limply onto its side, her body unable to be anything but weak after having experienced such intense pleasure after such a long dry-spell. Crona took her rolling off as a sign that he was allowed to move and slowly pushed himself up as Medusa rolled further onto her back, her face the picture of satisfied bliss as she lay with an arm draped over her eyes, a crooked grin on her face as her son wiped the last of her essence off on his hand and looked down at her still twitching wet cunt. The other rewards had been good when he had done what she had said, and that line of thinking just made another thought suddenly occur to Crona: What would happen if he took some initiative with this and did good on his own?

And Medusa all the while continued to lay there trembling in the afterglow of her climax, her mind struggling to think up anything to say to congratulate her son for such an amazing performance before he suddenly sat himself down in front of her, his hands going to her hips and drawing out a puzzled groan from her quivering lips. She was certainly startled however when he abruptly lifted her up to his mouth by her ass, but that feeling of surprise was immediately replaced by a new wave of electric bliss as he slowly and tenderly licked her from the bottom of her lips to her clit. Medusa's hands knotted themselves within the sheets beneath her, her eyes jamming shut all over again as she cried out, her back arching in an unconscious attempt to push herself further against the sensual licks that were driving her mind and body absolutely mad with pleasure. Where had this sudden confidence and drive come from? That was all the witch could think as her normally skittish son ate her out so perfectly like a lover meticulously servicing his partner. When her second release inevitably and quite swiftly came she could only cry out his name in a weak broken voice that Crona had never thought possible. He squeezed her spasming hips gently all the same however to give himself a better grip so he could drink up every last sweet drop she let out before it came to an end like before. He carefully set her numb body back onto the bed and just watched her as she panted and shook, more overwhelmed tears dripping down her cheeks as she hiccupped weakly with every shuddering gasp she breathed in.

Crona wiped at his face, looking down at her with equal parts hope, puzzlement and fear at her reactions. "D-did I do good?" She looked both pained and pleasured all at the same time as she lay before him after all.

" _Yes_ ~s" she breathed out, eyes hazy and full of something the boy had no idea how to understand. "Oh Crona you did so very _good_ ," she smiled up at him, her body still tingling as her eyes fell down to his crotch, he had done so much more than she could have hoped for… "Now then," her arms wobbled slightly as she tried pushing herself up. " _Your reward_ ," she placed a hand against his thigh as she pressed her lips to his.

He actually met her this time, with a second of hesitation of course, but even with that a happy smile spread across his lips as he eagerly accepted the pleasant feeling reward. Medusa should have done this long ago, that's all she could think as her hand slid between his legs, gripping him through his robe only for their lips to part as Crona gasped and groaned at the unexpected sensation. He briefly lost feeling in his legs as she squeezed him and Medusa found herself feeling quite surprised by what she felt in her hand, the powerful girth radiating its heat against her skin. Her excitement for what was to follow only grew as her hand dropped low towards the bottom of his robe so she could then pull it up over his head, her eyes glued to the prominent bulge now standing out from his simple black briefs.

Crona swallowed, looking towards a corner as his mother cupped his crotch again, squeezing him gently while licking her lips. "You're going to enjoy this Crona," she smiled at him as she hooked her fingers around his underwear.

Her smile disappeared however when his length suddenly snapped out, colliding with her cheek with a wet hot _smack_. She could only turn to stare at the thing then as Crona twitched in place, his length radiating heat against her face as he looked down at her fearfully despite the utter awe that was evident in the woman's eyes. _It was massive_ … She took hold of it gingerly, barely believing it was real as she gave it a single stroke from base to tip, her son's hips jumping slightly as she took in every detail from bottom to top. Thick baseball sized testicles hung from below, dotted with strings of pink pubic hair that traveled along his base into a little pink tuft above his cock, both hairy areas gave off such a rich musky stench that the witch's mouth watered uncontrollably. His shaft extended out a full eight inches while the width was almost as thick as three or even _four_ of her fingers, dark skinned veins lined it and twitched as her hand glided along it towards its tip where the woman's gaze came to a complete halt. His head was a bulbous purple thing already welling up with a stream of clear pre that dripped down onto her fingers, but that wasn't what grabbed her attention, no what had her eyes was the fact that only half of it was out in the open, the other half of his tip was hidden beneath a layer of foreskin.

"Crona," she began curiously, her hand coming to a stop on his shaft right below his tip. "Has the tip of your penis always looked like that?"

He frowned at the question but nodded. "Y-yes ma'am," his legs shook slightly as a layer of panic began to settle inside him. "I-I-Is it wrong?"

"A bit yes," she tightened her grip slightly and made an attempt to drag her hand down, only to stop when he winced and sucked in an uncomfortable breath. "Have you been washing this place Crona?" She got a shaky affirmative as she gave another downward tug, his foreskin giving away the slightest bit as her son's legs buckled. "Has it ever hurt?"

"When I tug on it like _that!_ " He whimpered when she gave another rougher tug, a smell beginning to fill the room between them as his skin gave way a little more.

Medusa felt another depraved shiver run up her spine with every tug she gave him, a flare of excitement welling up in her eyes and chest that grew with every fresh blast of that scent that hit her. "Crona, y-you and I are going to be bathing together from now on," his head lolled back as she said it, another pained gasp leaving him as the smell became even more intense. _"I should have taught you proper cleaning early…"_ She breathed lowly as one final tug peeled the last of his foreskin away from his swollen weeping tip and brought a blast of ripe musk to assault her senses as he grit his teeth and grunted. " _Or not…_ "

There was so much smegma, Medusa trembled in place as she saw every bit of the gunky white build up circling beneath his swollen glans… _This_ was going to be her first after so long? "You are so surprising tonight Crona," she chuckled as her grip around him suddenly tightened, earning a hiss of breath from him. "To think you were hiding this filthy thing all this time," she slowly stroked him, her fingertips barely touching as she held his massive length.

Crona's hips jumped up and his mouth fell open wide then as his mother licked him without warning, her tongue burying itself into the thick mess beneath his tip, scraping it all up onto her tongue as the long thing coiled around the area entirely. He could barely choke in a single gasp of air while his mother moaned whorishly at the ripe flavor of her boy's unwashed cock, the thick salty buildup sliding down and clinging to her throat as she took his member in both hands to stroke it while sucking the whole sensitive head into her mouth. She gave him a hard suck as she stared up at him, the sight of her doing such an erotic thing making him throb in her mouth, a little spurt of watery pre landing onto her tongue and causing her to tremble and groan. She hummed her pleasure around him as she began to bob her head along back and forth, taking more of his length with each movement as his hands went to her head to try and steady his weak knees. Then she tapped his head against the back of her throat and swallowed around the girth as her tongue coiled around her son's unnatural cockmeat, he tasted _so_ _good_!

" _L-Lady Medusa!_ " he groaned as she kept going, pushing closer to his base, clenching around him again and again as his member began to curve down her throat.

She smiled around him at the sound of the begging and took a moment to watch a few overstimulated tears drip from his eyes when she finally reached the end, his length burning in her mouth as she licked and sucked. Then she pulled back, sucking the whole way as she removed him from her mouth, a long stream of his inhumanly delicious precum following her out as her tightlipped hold milked it from bottom to top. Her breathing was only slightly off as she licked at her lips, smiling lewdly at the multitude of flavors sloshing around in her mouth as she lovingly rubbed her cheek against his twitching member.

Then she swallowed and let out a satisfied sigh. "So, how are you liking your reward so far?" Crona made a weak groan in response, his length twitching against her face and causing her to chuckle while kissing a particularly large vein. "Then how about I pay you back for earlier?"

"W-what do you mean?" Crona stuttered as she climbed up to the bed and got to her knees.

"Stand up and I'll show you," she gave his thigh a squeeze, helping him get feeling back.

She had always wanted to try something, something she had always kept hidden in a deep depraved part of her mind, but her partners in the past had never been as… _endowed_ or as sinfully filthy as she had wanted them to be, so she had kept those desires hidden and worthy only for late-night fantasies. Now though… She could finally know the feeling she had always secretly dreamed about on those lonely nights, and to top it all off it would be with her own child of all people to add a cherry to this taboo sundae she'd gone and made. A sundae she couldn't wait to dig into as she watched her son's length bob in front of her as he nervously got to his feet to stand on the bed with her kneeling in front of him, her hands trailing to his hips and her tongue flicked out to lap up another bit of pre from his tip. "Go ahead and use my mouth Crona," she smiled, earning a frown.

"D-do what?" Crona clearly didn't understand.

Medusa wasn't surprised or disappointed however, "I suppose it'll be easier to just show you," she smiled, pulling one of his hands down to her hair.

He was still frowning while he put the other on top of her as she took hold of his hips, taking his drizzling head in her mouth once more… He understood immediately however when she then proceeded to slam her head down his length, his hands pulling her against him further in an unintended reflex as he was rammed down into the flexing heat of her tightly clenching throat. She then pulled herself back slowly to his tip, eyeing him the whole time with charged lust as he stared back shaking, disbelief and worry glowing in his eyes. She gave him a little nod and sucked on his head teasingly, sending a shiver up her boy's spine as he finally seemed to realize that this was actually happening. Crona took a deep breath, barely believing what he was doing as he took a tighter grip on his mother's head, his hands knotting themselves in her hair as Medusa groaned lewdly. The sound she made was even better though when he then drove himself in, a wet gag vibrating into his length as he forced himself down her throat and buried her nose firmly against his pubes. He could feel her tongue coiling around him, urging him to continue as she groaned, red faced with tears pricking the corners of her eyes despite the wanton joy they radiated with. It was too much, so much so that he jammed his own eyes shut to avoid her heated desperate stare before pulling out slightly and then ramming back in, hearing the sound of her gagging before he repeated the motion, slowly setting up a rhythm of forcing himself into her again and again.

When he reopened his eyes his member tensed at what he saw: His mother sat before him, red faced with tears streaming from her half-lidded eyes, a mix of his cock juices and her drool leaking from the corners of her mouth as she still happily sucked and circled her tongue along the base of his member. It only made him go at it even harder, his balls tightening further with each slam into her throat, his mother's tearful groans egging him on, driving him to go in with even more brutal thrusts every time as they stared into each other's eyes. Black spots slowly began popping along her vision the longer things went on, her arms slowly fell away until they finally lay limp at her sides as every part of her body became numb while her own son throat-fucked her like a sex toy. The instinctive feeling of fear and a pit of humility grew within her as her choked gasps became more frequent, her cunt-lips squelching lewdly onto the bed with every thrust that viscously assaulted her raw throat. He was going at it so hard that even the inexperienced and naïve boy was positive that he had hurt her by the time his release finally came from the rhythmic thrusting, but that didn't stop him from slamming her down one last time into his pelvis before unleashing a torrent of cum into her stomach. The thick custard like semen packed her mouth and throat full before dribbling here and there out of her stretched lips, her swallowing not enough to combat the inhuman flow of rich salty spunk, especially when her clenching neck began to slow the further into the thoughtless black she slipped. And yet, even as she drifted into the numb abyss of unconsciousness, as she lay there choking on her son's massive length filling her up with what felt like gallons of incestuous cum her body reacted pleasantly. A large puddle steadily soaked itself into the sheets beneath Crona's feet as his mother lost control of herself, the sinful witch actually _cumming_ , an endless series of orgasms leaving her just from the feeling of him defiling her this way.

But then the torrent finally came to an end and Crona fell back onto his butt in a panting mess, his cock popping from his mother's abused lips as the woman fell backward herself, gasping and choking in an attempt to bring air through her bruised throat still clogged with leftover semen. She didn't feel anything but pleasure though as she took in every pained breath, tears continuing to stream from her eyes as she gasped and trembled on her back in a broken heap. That had been better than anything she could have ever hoped for, the feeling of fear, the utter helplessness as her son choked her with his cock, not caring one bit about her safety as he used her throat like his own personal sex-sleeve… She actually whimpered, in both pain and pleasure as she reached a numb hand up to rub her abused throat, swallowing the last of his maddeningly addictive seed.

"Med… M-Medusa?" Crona asked, looking at her worriedly as she continued making those sounds. "Are you okay?" She was still crying.

She looked up at him, slowly wiping at her eyes until it fell away when she saw his member, a stunned gasp leaving her lips as she saw that _it was still hard._ _"Yes,_ yes I'm more than alright," she cleared her hoarse throat, her legs quivering as she pondered just how amazing her wonderful little boy was. "Crona, I don't think I've paid you back enough yet," she moved towards him slowly, hips swaying as she dragged her way up his body till her lap hover over his. "Would you like me to keep going?" She truly didn't care what his answer was though, she needed him inside her after all of that, that feeling of utter helplessness from before had set her inside alight with need.

"W-what else-" he shivered as her arousal dripped across his length. "W-what do you want to do?"

"I want you inside me of course," she smiled, rubbing her wet lips up his length, drawing out a little moan.

His eyes blinked with fear and worry. "But, b-b-but that's danger-" She forced her lips to his, silencing him.

She tugged at his bottom lip as she pulled back, giving it a tiny love bite before parting. "It's alright Crona," she ground herself against him further. "We witches are much better at staying safe than those foolish humans, there isn't a thing for you to worry about," she draped her arms across his slim shoulders. "So… what do you say?" she pecked at his cheek.

He had a feeling his word didn't really matter, but if she said it was safe… "Okay, I-if you're sure," he hesitantly lay his hands over her hips.

"Oh I'm positive," and just like that she dropped down.

Crona let out a sharp cry as everything hit him at once, his still sensitive length erupting immediately within his mother the second their hips met, his fingers digging into her ass to the point of bruising as he was wrapped up in the sloppy wet embrace of his own mother's tender rippling folds. Medusa groaned as her son's length stretched her tunnel all the way to her cervix, and she made an even louder sound of pleasure when his seed rolled along his cock like a hose to punch right through the small hole and fill her up with jolt after jolt of white ropy jizz, but ultimately it brought nothing more than a moment's pleasure as the abrupt orgasm began to taper off. Medusa slumped ever so slightly with disappointment, hoping he could have at least lasted a bit longer despite his age and inexperience, but before she could lift herself up to try and bring his length back to life she felt it suddenly flex within her again, stretching her walls slightly further.

She stared down at her shaking confused boy with wonder. "You're _incredible_ ," she complimented him, clenching around him tightly and making him wince adorably. "Just how many times are you going to stay hard?" She pushed him down on his back as she gave him a little bounce, his tip kissing her deepest point again.

She moaned, doing it again, throwing her head back as she set up a rhythm of bouncing across his girth, forcing his head against the entrance to her already sloshing womb again and again as he bit his lip and grunted with every clap of her ass against his balls. She fell forward, hands beside Crona's head as she struggled to stay up, it was just so _good_ , she didn't want to stop tossing her hips back and forth along her wonderful boy, she wanted to milk so many more of those thick filling orgasms from him… Another dozen of her bounces however and that began to change, enough so that she couldn't help but groan sadly as her legs began to cramp up until she just couldn't go on anymore, her muscles becoming too sore to continue as Crona's length continued to throb within her.

She whimpered, almost sounding like she was crying as she begged inwardly for more. "Crona…" her arms wobbled beside his head, getting close to collapsing. "Push me," she ordered and got what she wanted almost immediately with only a moment's hesitation, Crona pushing gently on her breasts only to let out a little yelp as his mother fell onto her back, her cunt dragging him by the cock until he was in a kneeling position between her legs. " _Crona_ ," she sang, holding her arms out as if she wanted a hug. " _Fuck me._ "

Crona shivered at the vulgar command but complied, wrapping his arms around her wonderfully soft skin and burying his face between her breasts as he positioned himself over her before giving a slow thrust down. They both moaned at the sensation of him digging into her as his size forced a torrent of spent jizz out around him, it was so very different compared to when she had been on top, the way his tip met the door to her womb felt more like a sensual kiss between lovers. But then Crona pulled back till only his head remained and drove it all back in again, his tip reaching her core once more but this time with much more power, tearing a broken sob from her lips as he grunted into her chest. Medusa groaned out his name, her nails digging sharply into his back and setting him on edge as he pulled back to thrust in again and again, steadily setting a rhythm that seemed to increase in speed and brutality with every wet smack until he was practically like a jack-hammer going up and down into her welcoming folds. She moaned for him endlessly all throughout it, his name slowly falling apart into a lust filled scream as her toes curled, her legs flopping numbly as he rammed into her pussy viciously, his balls tightening with every smack to her rounded ass in preparation for what was to come.

Medusa let out a hoarse shriek, her nails digging into his skin tightly as he somehow went at her even harder out of the blew, whorish groans escaping past her outstretched tongue as the seed that he hadn't already blasted past her inner lips was mercilessly pounded into her already packed womb. Maybe taking the contraceptive had been a bad call, she suddenly thought out of nowhere as her son pummeled her insides as if he were a beast trying to breed~

She bit his lip as the mad thought suddenly invaded her mind, what was she thinking? She still had work to do, she still had her experiment- _"Augh!"_ she cried out, her sex clamping around Crona as he dug into a particular spot inside her, the sudden jolt of bliss it brought forcing her to cum, her body spasming and spraying her essence onto his waist and swinging balls, all thoughts about anything but the massive tool pounding into her literally getting fucked out of her skull.

Forget the experiments, forget her plans, she just wanted to stay here and let her own son keep fucking her until her stomach swelled with his cum and then some, she'd worry about everything else later, she just needed his cum! And she would get her wish as Crona's second release within her finally came with one last devastating thrust, his head planting itself firmly at her cervix to fill up whatever slim space had been left behind in her bubbling womb, the excess spunk backing up around his cock to fill the entirety of her tunnel with his incestuous heat. He groaned into her breasts as he continued to spurt inside her, his arms holding her tight against him as he went limp beneath him, she was so out of it now, her mind had completely shut off from the level of overstimulation it had just experienced, she didn't know what was what anymore.

She didn't notice when the torrent of jizz had come to an end, or when he began to pull himself out of her sloppy loose folds, or the feeling of her ruined pussy twitching and pushing out globs of thick virulent spunk to splatter and stain the bed sheets beneath… All she understood was when she was suddenly rolled over onto her stomach before something long and hard flopped along her lower back. Her mind flickered briefly to life, it couldn't be… But she swiftly realized that it could as she felt her son slowly rear back, dragging his wet cum-glazed length between her ass cheeks before his tip returned to her gaping flower, a single choked groan leaving her lips before her head flung back, her tongue outstretched with a fresh orgasm as he rammed himself back in down to the base. She wasn't done yet, she understood that as he forced his earlier load out of her in a single thrust, she wasn't going to be done for a while, she thought as Crona began thrusting all over again, pounding into her like a dog trying to breed its bitch, and for all the moans she was letting out she could see the similarity.

She laughed aloud madly, her numb body accepting her son completely as she slowly descended into a insanity even she couldn't understand anymore. "Do~You~Like~It~Cro~na?" she gasped between thrusts, her sensitive abused cunt burning for him. "Do you like fucking _mommy?"_ Her depraved words made him shiver and give her a particularly brutal thrust, making her bury her face into the bed. "Oh _yes!"_ She screamed for him. "H-Harder Crona! Fuck mommy!" She pushed back against him weakly with each of his thrusts, mewling each time their hips met before she laughed madly and glanced back at him with eyes he didn't know how to deal with. "Crona... remember when I said I'd be safe?" she asked, shivering as more thoughts of him using her filled her mind, this was so amazing not to dream of, she _needed_ more of it! More of him! "Maybe I'll change my mind," his grip on her hips tightened. "Maybe I'll let you put a baby in _me!"_ She screamed out the last part when he gave another brutal thrust, pounding a bit of his earlier release into her already jack-packed inner entrance as he bent over her back. "Do you like that Crona? Do you like the idea of knocking _mommy_ up?" Another mind-numbing thrust, so he did like that, it reignited her drive all over again with how simply _wrong_ the taboo thought was. "Go ahead Crona, fuck mommy harder," she flexed her walls around him as she slammed back to meet him, desperate to be filled once more. "Fuck mommy and fill her up with your cum!"

 _"Mommy..."_ Crona whimpered, his thrust becoming more and more erratic as his hands traveled up to wrap her up from behind. "Mommy, mommy, _mommy!"_ he began crying out that word with each thrust, his length becoming larger with each word, his balls churning with the cum his mother so desperately wanted as he hugged her below her breasts. _"MOMMY!"_ His release hit them both like a truck.

Her world exploded into a shower of stars, her cheek digging into the sheets below her as her back arched and trembled as her son's third release pumped its way into her, forcing the majority of its earlier insane load out of her already overstuffed tunnel. But then, just when she thought it was over? _He reared back again,_ his actions pulling a groan of disbelief from Medusa as her boy did his best to scrape everything out of her cunt just to ram it all straight back into her walls as he returned with a fresh monstrous pace. His thrusts were so hard, so desperately powerful in their attempts to batter her deepest point into his ruined submissive tool that she actually feared he would destroy her if he kept going like this, how could anyone last under such an assault after all? He was going to destroy everything she was and reshape it into something that lived only for the godly cock currently pummeling into her tunnel, something that lovingly accepted his child and his child only into its womb again and again until it finally broke into a loose sloppy toy worth only being used for relief until the end of time.

And yet strangely, as Crona fell into a habit of moaning out the word: _"Mommy,"_ into her back with each wanton animalistic thrust while Medusa fell into a similar habit of mumbling and gasping out: _"Cock,"_ and _"Baby,"_ over and over again with each womb battering strike she suffered... she found she was disturbingly okay with the thought…


	2. Marking Maka

Had Crona known just how close he had been to fucking his mother past the point of no return into an obedient slave he would have never stopped pounding into her after she passed out during his sixth release in a row. Though honestly he would have taken anything at else at this point, anything would have been better than the alternative he faced now so many weeks after his first session. After his mother had awoken from their first night she had choked out an almost pained request to leave him for a bit to clear her head, something he hadn't thought much of at the time given how odd it was for her to not be ordering him around. Afterwards however when she had returned a full hour later clean-faced, clothed and holding a odd ring her hand, his life had become like a living hell due to the cruel, insatiable _monster_ she had somehow become between the day he'd had sex with her and that point. He hadn't expected her to stay the way she had been after their first experience together, he felt that it was bound to be different, but the things she had done to him from the next day to now had him so pent up it physically _hurt_! Day after day passed full of her teasing him, never letting him have his release through the use of his new "cock-ring" trapping his length as she drilled the new conditions for his rewards into his head day by days.

She had explained to him through her teasings how between missions she would never let him have his release with her body and instead he'd be forced to please her whenever she wanted for nothing in exchange. He'd only be allowed to enjoy her body if he completed a mission to the letter, and as time went on he didn't know how much longer he could deal with this. His crotch felt heavy, filled to the brim with cum that he wanted so desperately to release into his mother to make her act more like she had been that first night, to make her quiet and _nice_ , but no matter how much be begged, no matter how many times he did as she said she never let up on him, telling him each time that the rules were there to be followed.

And this morning was a prime example of her cruelty as Crona lay in bed, red faced and wincing as his mother bounced along his length, his length throbbing agonizingly beneath the ring adorning it, keeping him from filling her like he so desperately wanted to. "Is it bad Crona?" She asked mockingly as she rolled her hips against him, running a hand along the outline of his cock on her belly as she savored the feeling of him tensing within her. "Tell me how bad it feels, not being able to cum inside mommy~"

"It _hurts_!" he whined, earning a shiver up her spine.

"Does it?" she stopped moving, leaning down, her breasts pressing against his chest as she kissed his ear. _"Do you want it to end?"_ she whispered.

" _Please_!" he almost felt like crying.

"You know what you have to do then don't you?" she asked, looking him in the eye, a sultry smile on her face. "You know the rules-"

"Please give me a mission!" he cried before she could continue, his painfully tense body blazing.

Medusa grinned as he finally did as she had hoped, everything was going according to plan now… Sure the witch hadn't accounted on becoming addicted to his touch the way she had after their first night together, she had found the mere concept of it outlandish until the first symptoms of withdrawal shook her brain, but when she thought about it the _insane_ pleasure he brought whenever she was with him sort of explained it. Not that she wasn't able to handle it though, she had enough self-control and understanding of madness to keep herself in check no matter how much her son's seed actively tried to break her mind into mush. All she had to do was use him as she had been throughout the week, slowly building up his own addiction to sex as she sated her own at the same time.

"You _want_ a mission?" she asked with a mock frown as she flexed her walls around him.

" _Yes_!" he actually had tears in his eyes. The sight almost made her cum right then and there. "I'll do _anything_!"

That's what she wanted to hear. "Anything?" she tapped at her chin in mock thought. "Well since you seem so _eager_ ~" she gave another roll of her hips, earning a pained groan from him. "I actually have something I've been wanting you to do," she slowly lifted herself up, biting back her own whimper as his girth left her, she always hated being without him, but it had to be done, her work was just too important.

" _Please~_ " Crona croaked, fisting the sheets beneath him as her sodden lips tugged at him through her ascent.

All the way up until she could finally let herself fall flat onto the pillows, a sigh escaping her lips. "There's a group of men in Italy, a gang no one would care about going missing," they were the perfect test run for her new system. "I want you to go there, and after you kill them…" she flicked the ring pinching his massive member as he struggled to rise, making him wince and flinch. "You get your _reward_."

Crona shifted around on the bed as his mother lay there, trying to calm herself down, his eyes on her dripping lips, a flush to his face as his length throbbing painfully. "Um… u-uh…" he gripped his arm as he tried to speak, embarrassed and scared at the same time.

"What is it?" Medusa asked, a genuine frown on her face as she watched him, he sounded like he was desperate enough, so what was the problem.

"Can… c-can I…" he swallowed, edging closer to her, taking a deep breath as he jammed his eyes shut. _"Can I make you cum first?"_ Medusa blinked, then did her best to bite back a laugh at the odd question, knowing how much he _loved_ pleasing _her_ for whatever reason despite all she did to him on a daily basis, not that she was complaining.

She spread her legs apart, giving him a better view of her drenched sex, her lips soaking the bed beneath her. "That sounds nice," she smiled as he took hold of her hips, lifting her up and burying his mouth against her as she locked her legs behind his head, her scent and flavor flooding his senses.

She took a shaky breath as he began licking her, his tongue gliding over parts he had long ago mastered, parts that made her legs weak while her hands yanked at his hair as her back arched her further into his slurping mouth. He was just so _good_ at this now, it was _insane_! He drank up her arousal hungrily before licking up to her clit, giving it a gentle kiss that made her lose feeling in her legs just like she'd been thinking about. She truly didn't care what his reasons were for doing this for her, if he had any other than _wanting_ to, it was just too incredible to bother worry about.

She groaned watching him as he went at it, his eyes shut as he savored his mother's damp lips. "You really love mommy's pussy don't you?" she asked with a shaky smile as his grip around her hips tightened. "You love making mommy cum," she yanked at his hair harder, the pain sending shivers down his spine. _"Go ahead Crona,"_ she whispered, her head falling back as he brought her to her limit. _"Make mommy cum!"_ She screamed, holding herself flush against his mouth as her climax came.

Crona drank it all without a moment of hesitation, his length throbbing with each gulp until it finally came to an end and he tenderly set his mother down, her legs shaking in his hands as he massaged them gently. She reached out for him and he slid into her embrace, his lips locking with hers as they kissed passionately, the flavor of her climax mixing with his already sweet saliva into a satisfying taste on her tongue. She loved tasting herself in his mouth, it was one of the things she lived for now, the rest of her day feeling meaningless until her little boy made her cum with his mouth, enough to destroy her judgement for the briefest of moments as he filled her world with nothing but bliss. She almost took the ring off of him then and there as they lay beneath him, her mind still reeling as his tip prodded against her damp twitching lips. She _almost_ took it off and let him fuck her raw like he had the first night, but she kept herself in control despite the burning throbbing heat within her belly and brain and instead savored their kiss, her hold tightening around his back ever so slightly. The need was still there though, the need for him to all but breed her, to bend her over and fill her womb with his potent seed, his fingers digging into her skin as he slammed their hips together, his balls emptying his maddening spunk into her welcoming tunnel.

How she wanted that feeling again, and how she hated it at the same exact time! She hated how weak the need made her feel, how desperate she felt as she longed to be used like a common whore by her own son. She wanted him to snap so many times during her teasing over this week, she had dreamed of him tearing that ring off with the strength she knew he had before throwing her onto the bed and raping her with brutal careless vengeance. She dreamed of him breaking her down bit by bit as he brutally fucked her, dreamed of him molding her submissive pussy for days on end, filling her womb with his children no matter how much she begged for a potion to stop it until she eventually submitted and begged to take it all. But instead… he just followed instructions, keeping it all on and putting up with her tortures until this present moment, it was equally satisfying and disappointing.

She was so glad that this mission was going to be so easy, that's all she could think about as he gave her a final parting kiss, his hands rubbing soft circles around her sides. "You'll do fine Crona," she assured him, but more than that she assured _herself_ , he _needed_ to succeed for the sake of her sanity.

He nodded before leaving to get cleaned up for his mission, his length bobbing as he walked, hypnotizing her until he shut the door behind him, leaving her a miserable pile of madness and unreasonable regret. She sighed immediately after he left, scolding herself for letting these thoughts get that bad, for letting the temptation get so intense that she almost threw away all that progress just for a moment of pleasure… Or an entire day's worth, or a _month's_ \- That didn't matter! She really needed to spend some more time researching what his semen had done to her, she needed to learn what it was that made the madness infuse itself there and reduce her to such a state after a single night of coating her insides. Because if she didn't find a way to relieve herself of this addiction to him she truly feared how far her plans would fall apart because of it.

Though on the other hand, to lose all that progress in exchange for Crona having his way with her as he wanted _whenever_ he wanted… She briefly pondered how bad that'd really be…

…

Crona stood within the empty church, swaying lightly on his feet as Ragnarok finished off the last of the souls they had been sent to collect. He was shaking slightly as he stood there, his excitement barely contained as Ragnarok's power grew and swelled within him. This had been so wonderful! He got to visit this big church where the doors only opened inwards, and these men he had killed had been so mean to him so didn't have to feel bad about collecting them, he always preferred getting rid of bad people instead of nice ones. And now, with their task complete, Crona could finally go back and have as much fun with the rest of the day as he wanted, he could finally have his first release after so long!

"There, that's the last one," Ragnarok belched then receded into Crona's back. _"Man, have I told you how much I love the new you?"_ he asked, chuckling. _"I mean, sure, you're screwing your own mom, but hell I can't blame you for that, especially since you're out here making a buffet for me thanks to it."_

Crona nodded in response, though he felt just a little bit put out when he thought about it more. "I just wish she'd let me finish between missions though," his legs pressed together under his robe. "She left me alone after all those times…" and he'd have to go through it all again after tonight.

 _"Hey, come on, that just means you've gotta go out and kill more guys,"_ Ragnarok laughed. _"Plus, think about it, if you actually do become a Kishin…"_ he chuckled darkly. _"You can screw her any time you want, and she can't say anything to you about it,"_ Crona had to admit, he liked the initial sound of that idea, but before he could think more into it however the door behind him creaked open loudly.

Crona turned around and felt a jolt of surprise to see a pair of people no older than he was, a petite ashy-blonde girl and a snow-white haired boy seeming equally bored and annoyed as he looked over the empty church. They stared at him for a bit, then the boy said something to the girl before he glowed white and changed into a scythe right in front of Crona's widening eyes before falling into the girl's hands. He thought he had heard the scythe say "Maka" at some point in their faint conversation, was that the girl's name? It sounded pretty…

 _"Well look at that,"_ Ragnarok whispered, and then he laughed a second later, an idea striking him. _"Hey Crona, you know what? You might have just found a way to get the fun you want without needing Medusa,"_ before Crona could ask what he meant though a sharp pain shot up his spine. Ragnarok erupted from his back in a shower of blood, forming his massive body. "We can just take this chick with us!" he yelled, punching a fist into his palm excitedly.

"Take her with us?" Crona frowned after the pain settled. "I don't know Ragnarok…" he understood where his partner was going with this, but… "Lady Medusa probably wouldn't like that-" Ragnarok drove his fists into Crona's hair.

"Hey, don't give me that crap!" Ragnarok sneered through the boy's growing whines. "If you want to be a real Kishin you gotta stop caring about what she says eventually!"

"Ow Ragnarok! Stop it, that hurts!" Crona tried and failed to push him off. "Really, it hurts, please stop!" he still continued on, if anything his grinding got more intense! " _Enough_! _That hurts!_ " Crona screamed, his composure snapping for a brief moment.

Ragnarok pulled back, hands held out submissively as he laughed. "See, there you go!" he laughed more and more as the girl, Maka, took a step back. "I like it when you get angry!"

She straightened herself, trying to muster her authority at the odd sight before her. "You two do know that hunting human souls is forbidden right? Who are you?" she asked, even her voice was pretty… "Are you a student from the DWMA?"

Crona frowned again. "DWMA? What's that" Maka shot him a glare and he looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks, why was she staring at him so hard?

Ragnarok leaned in over his shoulder for a closer look at her. "Huh, you know she actually looks pretty tasty doesn't she?" he chuckled. "You think she'll taste better than your mom?" Crona's cheeks flared even deeper.

But Maka didn't understand what Ragnarok had meant and kept going. "Meisters and Weapons aren't allowed to hunt human souls, period," she readied her scythe. "As a member of the Academy I can't let you get away with this."

"Oh that's rich," Ragnarok snickered, poking at Crona's head. "Come on Crona, let's put her in her place," he broke apart into a cloud of black which Crona pulled a large black broadsword from.

Crona took hold of the sword and charged without warning at ludicrous speed, thrusting Ragnarok from below from below, to his surprise however Maka met his attack, stopping it entirely and making him lurch forward with a stunned frown. She then drove her fist into his face, bruising his cheek before driving her scythe up in an overhand arc. Crona jumped back but Maka kept going, throwing herself above him and slamming her knees into his back before rolling to her feet, her scythe already falling to end him. And all the while unbeknownst to them all Medusa sat chuckling as she watched from the shadows, specifically as the Academy girl's blade came to a grinding halt the second it met Crona's skin, a weak slash like that wouldn't be anywhere near enough.

The humor faded a bit however when he failed to cut or impale her in retaliation when he had the chance. _"What are you doing Crona?"_ she asked, curious about his reasons for letting the girl dodge away when she saw she'd done no damage.

Crona looked off into a corner, afraid of his mother's reaction as he regained his footing. "I uh… I-I… don't want to kill her."

 _"Any reason why?"_ Medusa's eyes narrowed, was he really disobeying her now? Why? She couldn't believe it, not after all she put him through, after all those desperate cries for release, there was no way he'd go back to his issues this quickly!

"Well, uh…" he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "I-I-"

 _"He wants someone else to fuck since you're always giving him blue balls!"_ Ragnarok cut into the connection before Crona could answer, earning a terrified squeak from the boy.

Medusa couldn't keep the laugh of disbelief from escaping her lips, not comprehending what she had just heard at first, Ragnarok may make things incredibly simple and blunt usually but he never twisted Crona's words to such an extent. The more she thought about it however, Crona wishing for a toy, the more it made a simple sort of sense, though it didn't make it any less funny. So little Crona wanted a slave to get around her rules? She looked over the DWMA girl, Maka, thinking about it. Crona would be encountering more and more of these students the further he progressed as a Kishin… so why not give him a reason to break a few on his own and take some trophies. And it didn't hurt that this one was the daughter of a Death Scythe, that could come in handy later down the road.

"L-Lady Medusa?" Crona spoke up, timidly, she had been quiet for quite a while now.

She smiled to herself as she looked down over the scene. "Ok then," the idea was a sickly sort of perfect when she thought about it.

Crona nearly dropped Ragnarok then and there. " _What_?" Medusa could sense his disbelief, he hadn't actually expected her to say yes at all!

She smiled and let out a little magic to reinforce his confidence and the second it touched his soul she could have sworn she felt the exact moment something in his psyche snapped. "I said that you can have her, but only if you can take her," this should be interesting to watch.

Her tactics so far in manipulating him had been more than successful, bringing out a compliance from her son that she could have never hoped for in the past. So, what would giving him an incentive to attack DWMA teams do for her little experiment? How would it change his behavior?

Crona let out a laugh, then another, and another until he could barely control himself. "I… I-I get to have her? I really get to have her?" he snickered as ideas he'd normally _never_ think about flooded his head, ideas of a girl that wasn't his mother choking on his bulbous drooling head as it stretched her throat and filled her belly till she passed out. "I… I could play with her whenever I wanted… I could make you _and_ her play with me after missions," his breaths were so short, so erratic as a picture of his mother bouncing on him while this girl happily sat on his face appeared in his mind's eye. _"I can't believe it,"_ he laughed under his breath. "I can't believe… _Ragnarok_!" He raised the blade, an excited smile plastered on his face. "Scream resonance," he wanted to end this quickly so he could go home and enjoy himself.

Medusa plugged her ears as the sword exploded, shaking the foundation of the church and those in a large area surrounding it with the shockwave of his scream. The witch almost felt bad for Spirit's little girl at that moment, the poor bookworm didn't stand a chance now that Crona had gone berserk like this. Then, as if to just prove her point, her boy lashed out with a scream that exploded out and tore through the tiled floor until it mercilessly slammed into the girl despite her attempt to block, throwing her all the way back into the church door, knocking the air from her lungs and the scythe from her hands and off to the side.

"Don't forget the scythe Crona," Medusa reminded him despite her pleasure filled surprise at his spike in power, _this_ was what her new system had created? He immediately let loose another slash just as the scythe boy was changing, launching him into the corner in a flash of white and purplish-black, but before the scythe could even hit the floor Crona sent out one more attack, blasting him right through the wall of the church. " _Very_ good Crona!" Medusa applauded happily. "Very, _very_ good," she laughed, barely believing what she had just watched, it was like he was a completely different person than before.

The boy just stood there laughing though, not hearing her as he looked down at the wounded Meister as she struggled to right herself and breath. "You're so pretty," he crouched down above her, that mad grin still tugging at his lips.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, pushing herself up, anger alight across her features instead of fear.

"Ragnarok?" he placed the blade in front of her face the moment she buried a fist into his unflinching cheek then blasted Maka point blank with a weak Alpha, knocking her out the moment her head cracked against the door behind her. Crona caught her as she fell, surprised by how light she actually was as he lifted her up bridal style, she was so light that the possibilities of what he could do with her just kept piling up~ "So… I-I can really keep her?" he asked, finally beginning to calm down as Medusa's spell wore off.

His mother smiled devilishly to herself. "Yes Crona, you really can."

Crona looked over at the hole the scythe boy was thrown through. "Should I finish him?"

Medusa gave it a brief thought then should her head. "No," she decided. "Let's let him crawl back to the Academy, it'll demoralize them."

"What's the Academy?" Crona asked as he cradled Maka's body against him while a mass of Bloody Needles erupted from his shoulder and reduced a large portion of the church's doors to splinters. "She said something about it before the fight," he continued as he waltzed through the hole he'd made.

"Later," Medusa lowered herself down on her broom, letting out a few Vectors that wrapped around Crona and Maka. "It's not that important, yet at least," she smirked down at Maka's limp form. "What _is_ important though is house-breaking your new pet," she smiled then leaned in and gave him a brief kiss which he happily melted into with a joyous sigh. "And giving you your _reward_." Crona felt another jolt of excitement as they disappeared into the night on Medusa's broom.

He couldn't wait.

…

Medusa looked over Maka's bound unconscious body curiously, the possibilities of all the things she could do to a Death-Scythe's daughter almost making her giddy with excitement. "This was a very good idea Crona," she smiled back at him as he peeked around her, trying to get a better look at the girl. "I'm very proud of you for coming up with it."

"I-It was Ragnarok's idea…" Crona stated bashfully. "I just liked it."

"But he was right in the end I think," Medusa reached down to Maka's ruined clothes, popping the first of the buttons on her vest. "Leaving you that pent up all the time could be dangerous," she removed Maka's vest, turning to the buttons on her undershirt. "Not to mention the fact that this girl is important to the Academy."

Crona turned to her from Maka, a twinkle of hope in his bashful eyes as he pondered what she said. "If it's dangerous, t-then will you let me-"

"The rules still apply for _me_ Crona," Medusa smiled in amusement as he slumped. "Just because I'll let you have a slave doesn't mean I'll let you use me whenever you want," she chuckled as she slipped Maka's shirt off, revealing the modest white bra she had on underneath. Medusa glanced back at her son, a sultry smile on her face. "Speaking of which…" she waved her clothed hips in front of him. "Someone has a reward they can start using."

Crona blinked, his legs pressing together, an erection standing hard beneath his robe as he swallowed while looking at Maka's half naked form. "Fin… F-finish with her first…" he tried to sound commanding, earning another chuckle from his mother. "I-I'll start after."

"As you wish," she smirked, letting a few Vectors slip out and slice away the girl's skirt, the fabric ripping away to reveal a set of modest white panties that matched her top. She slid the vectors across her underwear next, the cloth falling away to reveal her petite body and making the small bookworm's body shiver unconsciously. "So, what do you think Crona?" She asked as she spread Maka's legs, revealing her to him as the witch adjusted her bound arms till they were above her head.

She was so different from his mother, he noticed that immediately, where Medusa's lips were puffy and let him see within, Maka's were sealed together, hiding the inner pink behind her smooth-shaven crotch. Medusa set a pair of fingers at Maka's sex, pushing her lips apart to show Crona what he wanted to see as the girl unconsciously groaned in response, she looked so soft inside… so _pink_.

"Do you like your new pet so far?" his mother asked as Maka closed back up. "I think you do," if the bulging erection standing out from under his robe was anything to go off of that is.

"I do," he couldn't wait to have fun with her, but first~ "But… b-but I have a reward still."

"Yes you do," she smiled, sliding her vectors across her body, slicing away her clothes as she lay in front of Maka, her hair lightly brushing against the small girl's slit as she reached out with her leg, brushing her foot against his crotch, tapping his clothed sac with her toes. "What do you want me to do first?" she asked eagerly awaiting his answer.

Crona swallowed, eyes falling between her legs. "L-let me make you feel good first."

Medusa frowned. "Are you sure?" she rubbed herself teasingly. "Don't you want to use mommy a little first?"

Crona shook his head. "I… I like making you feel good," he set himself between her thighs, kissing her leg. "You're happy when I do that," he smiled up at her as he kissed closer to her sex as her stare faltered slightly. "I like it when you're happy," he gave her clit a peck, sending a jolt up her spine.

How he could still be so upbeat and selfless after everything she had put him through she had no idea, but as he sat there, pleasuring her gently she found she didn't really care. "You're such a good boy Crona," she pet his head, feeling him smile against her as he licked. "Making mommy feel so good, even when you're so tense," her eyes fluttered closed as he hit a sensitive spot. _"I can't wait until you're done,"_ she groaned, rolling her hips against him. _"Mommy want's you inside her so bad."_

Crona gave her one last kiss before backing up. "H-how bad?" he reached for the edge of his robe.

Medusa rolled onto her knees, reaching behind her to hold her sex open as she placed her face right in front of Maka's sex. " _This_ bad," she groaned, waving her hips slightly, her arousal dripping onto the bed as she spread her gaping labia. She moaned when he finally stripped, his hands setting themselves on her hips while his tip prodded her entrance, a smile spreading across her face as Maka let out a low groan when the witch's breath sent tingles across her sleeping body. _"I love you so much Crona,"_ she looked back at him as he gave a slow thrust, pushing in just the tip before doing it again, each new thrust that followed piercing another inch past her lips as her face rocked closer to Maka. _"Mommy loves your cock so much,"_ she shook when he finally bottomed out and tapped against her core, her mouth planting firmly against Maka.

Crona leaned over her, taking hold of her breasts as he kissed her neck, the smell of her sweat and Maka's unconscious arousal making him tense. "I love you mommy," he gave her a gentle thrust that made her mewl. " _I love you so much…_ "

She really didn't understand what it was about him that made her chest fill with a dull fluttering heat, part of her was too frightened of the possibility to look into it further, but as he lay over her giving her slow methodical thrusts while groaning in her ear she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could think about was every little tap he gave her, every moan into her ear as he savored the knowledge that he'd be allowed to cum inside her. Then he suddenly thrust into her roughly, a single brutal slam that clapped their hips together and made Medusa cry a muffled scream into Maka's tight-lipped mound, he was going to pick up the pace now… Medusa braced herself, her hands grabbing hold of Maka's thighs as she pressed her shapely ass backwards into her son only to be stopped by his powerful grip on her upper body. She whimpered, rocking her tunnel up and down, trying to please herself as he pulled himself out with agonizing slowness, only to then scream her lungs out when he gave her another driving thrust that marked the beginning of a vicious pace.

And this was around the time that Maka began to stur, becoming aware of many things she hadn't been expecting: Life, cold air against her bare body, and the sounds of a muffled someone saying yes over and over again interrupted only by the occasional low groan and intense wet slapping… And also her numb body. She opened her eyes to a sight that horrified her: Nurse Medusa with her head between the Meister's legs, the boy that had attacked her ramming into her again and again from behind as the older woman's tongue slid up her slit. Maka shook as the smell of sex and the feeling of Medusa's tongue hit her head on, filling her with revulsion and horror as the two went at it. It was short-lived however when she realized again that she was naked with the nurse between her legs, her eyes widening as she looked around the room terrified, what was going on?

"That's right Crona," Medusa moaned into Maka's slit, not even noticing the girl's awakening. "Use mommy, fuck mommy!" Maka blushed at the vulgar words, but her revulsion only grew as she listened, these two were related? "Do what you want! Use mommy's pussy like a cum dump!" Medusa moaned loudly, sending shivers down Maka's spine as her breath hit her sex. "Go as hard as you can!" she screamed with lust. "Cum inside me so much that the potions won't matter!" she mewled as Crona sat up straight, his thrusts becoming more brutal. "Knock mommy up! Give her another cock to drain!" she laughed madly as she came around him, her words setting him on edge. _"Or make another pussy for yourself…_ " she groaned, her body going numb as her son continued to fuck her, his length flexing as he reached his own limit. " _Just! Give! Me! Cum!_ "

Crona's first climax in an entire week hit her like a freight-train, his tip ramming against her cervix, his balls emptying directly into her womb, filling it to the brim as his mother gasped and clawed at Maka's thigh's. Medusa's entire form shook as Crona continued to cum, his potent semen flooding into her, overflowing her within seconds and oozing out around his length as he gave a few more sputtering thrusts. Oh how she wanted to just let it stay there, to not take a potion and let him put a child inside of her, the thought making her clench ecstatically around him. A small part of her knew for a fact that nothing would come from it though, despite every lewd thing she had said to him, she had work she still needed to complete, she didn't have time for such a thing no matter how hot it made her feel. Still her vulgar words of taboo made for some very intense sex with her son…

She panted as he fell back, her body radiating a pleasant heat as his seed dribbled out of her. _"That was amazing Crona,"_ she sighed, rolling onto her back, looking up towards the ceiling, it was then though that she finally took notice of Maka and Medusa smiled at the girl's horrified face as she noticed the wetness on her face. "But I wonder if your pet enjoyed it,"

Crona finally took notice of Maka himself, her body shaking as he smiled at her, his massive length twitching in front of him, bobbing as he waved. "Hi," she shook in disgust and fear at the sight of the cum coated thing.

"Hello again Maka," Medusa pushed herself up on weak arms. "It's good to see you."

"What… What's going on?" Maka tried her best to keep her eyes from their sweat and cum covered bodies. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm a witch and I live here," Medusa shrugged casually.

Maka didn't react all that much to the statement, still too afraid to really think. "What do you want with me?" she growled as the witch raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really that big a mystery?" the witch crossed her arms with a smirk. "I thought you were smarter than this Maka, how can you not understand the situation?"

Crona rubbed the back of his head. "I did hit her pretty hard…" he looked at her apologetically. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize Crona, she's your _pet_ ," Medusa scolded him. "It doesn't matter what you do to her."

"What do you mean _pet_?" Maka was shaking harder now. "What do you want?" she asked again.

Medusa rolled her eyes. "Since I have to spell it out for you…" she reached back towards Crona, taking hold of his length. "Crona here wants to use you to take care of _this_ ," she gave him a few strokes as Maka's eyes widened, he wanted her to do _what_? "So Crona, what do you want to do to her first?" Medusa glanced lovingly at her son.

Crona's eyes drifted down Maka's form to her crotch and she trembled while shutting her legs, _feeling_ his gaze on her privates, how much had he already seen? _What had he already done to her?_ "Stay away from me," she growled.

Medusa followed Crona gaze, completely ignoring Maka's words. "You really do like making a girl feel good before you start don't you?"

"I like making you happy," Crona could only shrug. "It… it just feels right."

Medusa chuckled. "Well at least he's going to take care of you first Maka," she smirked at the terrified Meister. "Don't worry, he's amazing with his mouth."

Maka's body tensed when he edged closer to her. "Stay away!" she lashed out with a foot, but he caught her along with the second one she sent. "Please!" she whimpered as his hands slid down to her thighs, his touch both strong and tender. forcing her to keep her legs open as Maka jammed her eyes shut when Crona began to kiss around her smooth skin, tears pricking her eyes as he edged closer to her center. She looked at him pleadingly as he spread her lips. "Please let me go…"

But he didn't, in fact she was positive he didn't even hear her as he gave her a lick, sending a shiver up her spine as he licked from the bottom up, his tongue drifting over her clit. She bit her lip as he continued, unused to dealing with a feeling like this, not knowing how to react other than shock and horror as a complete stranger who had kidnapped her licked between her legs. Still though, she couldn't stop her body from eventually reacting to his gentle touch, a bit of confused arousal trickling onto the boy's tongue. Why was this happening? She couldn't believe this was happening.

The tears came quickly now as she whimpered, horrified as this boy she didn't even know did something she wasn't sure she'd let a boyfriend do. "How is it Maka?" Medusa asked, enjoying the show. "I told you his mouth was amazing didn't I?"

" _You're_ _sick_!" the Meister growled back, wincing as Crona kissed at her clit again.

"Perhaps," Medusa nodded with a smile. "But when he's got that monster between his legs _and_ he wants to constantly please me," she shrugged. "It's hard not to love it."

"He's your _son_!" Maka arched her back when he hit a sensitive spot within her, a sickened groan leaving her lips

"And he's a _very_ good lover," Medusa responded without taking any offense. "You'll realize it after he's emptied himself in you a few times," the witch slid her hands down to her own sex, letting her fingers slip inside as she gave Maka a cruel smile while scraping out some of Crona's essence on a finger, Maka's eyes widening at the sight of the white liquid. "How about we give you a taste of what you'll be having every day?" She reached out and pinched Maka's nose, prodding at the girl's lips with her cum covered finger. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

Maka really tried for as long as she could, but when Crona hit a particular spot, added with her burning lungs she couldn't keep her mouth closed, she opened her mouth with a gasp, letting Medusa slip inside and force the mixed taste of her juices and Crona's spunk into the young girl's mouth.

Crona looked up as Maka tried to clear her mouth, spitting onto the bed, he watched the drool leak out as she spat, a bit dripping out of the corner of her mouth as she trembled in place. "I really want to use her mouth now," her eyes shot wide as he got to his feet, walking over to her, the behemoth between his legs bobbing with each step. Maka kept her lips shut, her eyes jammed tight as he placed a hand on her head and prodded at her lips. "Come on…" he began to whine, thrusting slightly, his tip tapping against her lips and spreading a coat of pre along them, the smell of sweat and cum drifting to her nose making her blush in embarrassment. "I did it for you," she didn't ask for that…

Medusa smiled up at him. "Here, let me help Crona," she reached between Maka's legs and drove her fingers into the girl's sex hard, curling them within her.

Maka parted her lips in a reflexive scream, allowing Crona full access to her mouth, or at least it gave his tip access, the large head of his cock barely pushing past her lips as she screamed around him, trying her best to bite down. Crona shivered at the feeling, his length going rock hard in her mouth as his blood hardened.

He frowned down at her as a bit of his mad blood dripped onto her tongue, making her gag in revulsion. "That's not very nice," he gave a thrust, pushing more of his length into her mouth, her eyes watering more and more as he continued.

She tried her best to deny him as he forced more into her mouth, but the longer time went on the faster her strength seemed to leave her. The taste of blood in her mouth was slowly replaced by something else that made her body grow hot, a salty flavor that made her eyes slowly lose focus as her teeth edged away from him. What was happening to her? Why was she just letting this happen? She had no idea as his cock head reached her throat, a considerable amount still left outside as she did absolutely nothing about it but gag at the feeling.

Medusa smiled at this. "Come now Crona, she can do better that that," she reached up and stroked his length, staring into Maka's hazy eyes. "Don't hold back just because it's your first time with her."

Then much to Maka's horror he pushed forward again, another gag leaving her throat as he edged further inside, his tip curving slightly down her throat. Thrust after thrust came them, pushing more of his member down into her, stretching her neck wide while tears streamed from her eyes as she was deprived of air. By the time her nose was finally buried within his pubes her face was as red as Medusa's had been on their first night together, the sight of her hazy tear-filled eyes staring back at him making him throb within her as her throat desperately swallowed around him in an attempt to clear itself.

Medusa grinned. "Maka, why don't you just help him out a little?" she asked, mockingly. "After all, the sooner he cums, the sooner this can all be over," it technically wasn't a lie, things would end, just not in a way the girl was expecting.

Lack of air was all Maka could think to blame as she gave an unconscious suck along his length, a throb stretching her neck further in response and making her cough. He slid out slowly, savoring the feeling of this new mouth and its hesitant sucks, the feeling setting him on edge a little as he watched her fade away as he bottomed out all over again. He began a slow pace at first but eventually he sped up the longer things went on, his balls swinging to tap against her chin as he used her mouth, drawing closer to the limit as Maka drifted further and further away.

She barely even noticed when his release finally came, her limp body not even trying to swallow at all as Crona gave one last hard thrust that burying her nose into his musky hair while he pumped his seed directly down her throat, her pussy relieving itself into a wet stain on the bed as she lost control of everything. A boy she didn't even know was choking her with his penis and she was just letting him, a boy she didn't even know just came down her throat and she let him… This was _insane_! Then Crona slid out of her mouth with a pop as the girl fell back numbly and remained silent, then she coughed, her eyes widening as she gasped and choked on the air rushing down into her deprived lungs. How long she remained that way she didn't know, but she did realize when her hands had been released, her raw wrists tingling as her arms fell to her sides.

She looked up through tears to see Crona looking back, his eyes staring down at her crotch as his length twitched in front of him, still a hard pole of thick meat that made her whimper, shaking as he kneeled down in front of her while Medusa watched with a smile. "That's too bad isn't it Maka, he's still hard…" she said in mock disappointment. "Oh well, guess all you can do is keep going until he can't go on anymore right?"

Crona prodded at her tight slit as she remained unresponsive, her body tensing again and again with each mind-numbing touch he gave her. It really was all she could do, what else was there that she could do? She obviously couldn't fight them, this boy had destroyed her while she had Soul, and now he had Medusa, a witch, here too? The least she could do was end this as fast as she could so they would let her go… The rest of her mind on the other hand found that it couldn't speak up at all about how absolutely insane that thought was, how crazy it was that she would let her kidnapper do this to her without so much as a word or action being taken to stop it. Though to be fair, this might have been partly due to the sensation of pleasure that overwhelmed her body as Crona without warning slammed into her all at once, his searing tip ramming so roughly against her inner entrance that she could only let out a broken scream. She briefly felt the need to thank the fact that her hymen wasn't there to complicate things at all, but then again this was painful even without it, the feeling of his massive tool stretching her out from beginning to end made her body tense up tightly. She let out a whimper as she clenched around him when he gave her the smallest of thrusts, a single inch worth of distance that tapped against her cervix and made her spasm.

Crona groaned at the feeling as Medusa maneuvered herself to Maka's side, a playful grimace on her face. "Jeez Maka, I don't know if he'll be finished even after this one," she placed a hand on the girl's belly, feeling Crona's girth passing through beneath her fingers as he thrust slowly, letting Maka's body get used to him before he really went at it. "You might have to stay a bit longer in order to tire him out completely."

Maka groaned as he pulled a few more inches out. "But-" she whimpered at the hard, yet equally gentle, thrust that followed. _"But how long will that take?"_ she whined, a bit of drool leaking from her mouth.

Medusa shrugged. "I don't know, but if you keep at it, I'm sure you'll tire him out in no time," but by then she doubted the girl would even remember this conversation, someone so unused to having this much madness around them would definitely break without too much trouble. "You just have to be a good pet until that time finally comes."

She laughed to herself as a perverted joke came to mind, speaking of cumming… she watched as Crona's thrusts steadily became more brutal as his climax neared due to his inexperience with a hole so painfully _tight_! His length began pounding into Maka again and again as the small girl grit her teeth, biting back moans as he slammed against her core mercilessly. _"Come on…"_ she groaned without meaning to. " _Cum_ _already_ -" she was cut off when Crona's lips met hers, silencing everything but the resulting whimper as her legs and arms unconsciously locked behind his slight frame, her nails digging into his back.

What was she doing? She had been a technical virgin up until this point and yet here she was letting a complete stranger fuck her raw while she begged for his cum, it was insane… That was all she could think before her world went white with an explosion of stars that made her eyes snap wide, the feeling of Crona's sudden release of mad seed spurting within her most precious spot making her scream loud into his mouth, her stretched cunt clamping around him as pleasure rocked throughout her body in a reality-shaking orgasm. Crona felt a sudden wet heat splash against his waist and opened his eyes to watch in amazement as her climax played out, a small steady stream leaving her as her hips jumped wildly against the thick tool that filled her so _perfectly_ , making him throb within her at the lewd display.

Maka whimpered weakly, overwhelmed tears falling from her half-lidded eyes as she failed to believe what she had just done… or the fact that he was _still hard inside of her_. She felt so _full_ already, a lump of heat sloshing around within her belly sending tingles across the rest of her body as her hips jumped a few more times while her glazed tunnel clenched unconsciously. How could she possibly take anymore? Just how long was she going to have to stay here and keep taking him? She wondered this briefly as he began thrusting once more, her hands fisting within the sheets as her toes curled. Well… at least it felt good. That's all she could think before her mind dissolved into a mad mess of pleasure as Medusa sat there chuckling at her while her son pummeled into Maka's unprepared insides

Tears continued to stream from her eyes as he continued, but she soon realized that these weren't tears of pain or fear… they were of pleasure. She let out a little laugh as she looked up at him. " _Cum_ _again_ …" she groaned, slowly forgetting about her reason for wanting it, just knowing for a fact that it felt really, _really,_ good… Why did it feel so _good_? " _Please… Please!_ " her back arched when he gave her a particularly brutal thrust only to then shift into giving her nothing but merciless slams as her eyes rolled up, a long moan leaving her as she came a second time, squirting against his waist as her head fell back.

Crona watched it in awe, his cock throbbing painfully as she clamped around him, her raw pussy rippling around him as the rest of her went numb. Crona held her close as he kissed her again, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she passed out from the pleasure, unconscious moans escaping her mouth as the boy continued to pound her raw while nibbling her unresponsive lips. He wasn't going to stop fucking her despite the fact she passed out, he wasn't going to make the same mistake he did with his mother, he wanted her to love him like she did now, he was _never_ going to lose this feeling of bliss! He'd keep slamming in and out of her, teeth grit and eyes jammed tight as he continued to mold her unconscious mind and body into his forever. And meanwhile Medusa just sat there, watching with a pleasantly pained groan as her son came _again_ within Maka.

She felt so empty and cold as she watched him fill the girl to the brim with fresh loads of his hot potent spunk again, she wanted to feel it too so badly… " _Crona_ ~" she put her hands on his shoulders, but he continued to kiss the broken girl beneath him, his rhythmic wet slapping never faltering. "Mommy is starting to feel lonely~" she massaged him as he pulled away from Maka, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths as Medusa kissed his cheek, his pace still not ending as he grunted lowly, his movements becoming erratic as his oversensitive prick desperately slammed into the hole in front of it. "Crona _please!_ " His mother was actually begging him.

 _"One more,"_ he whimpered. " _Please just one more, I-I don't want her to change back!_ "

Medusa didn't know what he meant by that but kept quiet all the same and let him continue on, it's not like being patient was a bad thing, it would just make her turn feel that much better when he finally got to her. Not that she had to wait all that long though, with his cock being as raw and sensitive as it was after so many earlier climaxes the next one followed swiftly after as one last world-breaking thrust signaled Crona's release, though the spasms and slurred groan from Maka's body and mouth certainly clued her in. She watched as he pulled out with tortuous slowness till a wet pop pulled his still insanely erect member from the confines of Maka's slit, a gush of his semen bubbling out of the abused hole as her legs twitched in place, a thoughtless smile on the young girl's face as Crona's heat slowly bled from her. Medusa grinned and with a simple shift of positions she placed herself straddling Maka's face, placing her puffy cunt directly on the girl's mouth and mewling as she dreamily licked her tongue up, a bit of the semen left in the witch from earlier oozing out onto and coating the appendage.

"Can you do mommy like you did her?" she gently lapped at his tip, rolling her tongue across him as she licked up his and Maka's combined flavor.

He didn't even answer, he just took hold of her head with arms somehow both weak and strong at the same time and simply rammed forward into her waiting mouth, a groan rippling along her neck as he choked her. This had been a _very_ good idea, that's all the witch could think as her son began to slowly use her mouth, taking brief breaks here and there to keep himself standing up on wobbling legs while his mother struggled to breathe around him whenever he held her at his base for a moment. Medusa would have to remember to give Ragnarok something special to eat as a thank you for this, especially since she'd get such a delicious meal when Crona's well fucked meat finally came down her throat.

Such a good idea…


End file.
